


Robots et Science-fiction

by Brunehilde_Hebiko



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Doctor Who References, Field Trip, Gen, Robots, Star Wars References
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunehilde_Hebiko/pseuds/Brunehilde_Hebiko
Summary: Quand l’équipe du Decathlon Academic obtient une visite à la tour Stark, Peter ne s’inquiète pas trop : il n’a pas le droit de venir. Il est donc heureux de bosser dans son labo mais quand ses dernières créations s’échappent, il les poursuit et rencontre ses camardes.
Relationships: Loki & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Shuri, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 26





	Robots et Science-fiction

**Author's Note:**

> C'est ma deuxième fic. Je l'ai écrite il y a un bon moment (presque un an en fait). J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire. N'hésitez pas à ma dire s'il y a des fautes. Bonne lecture !  
> Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.

Peter attendait impatiemment la fin de l’entraînement du décathlon académique, il avait hâte de sortir patrouiller, puis de retourner bosser dans son labo. Il était perdu dans ses images de combat contre le crime quand il entendit MJ le rappeler à l’ordre :  
\- Peter ! T’as entendu ce que j’ai dit ?  
Flash ricana et Peter rougit.  
\- Euh… Tu nous donnais la date de la prochaine compétition ? tenta maladroitement Peter.  
Flash éclata de rire. MJ lui lança un regard noir.  
\- Je disais que notre précédente victoire nous a fait gagner une visite. Nous irons samedi prochain à la Tour Stark !  
Tous sautèrent de joie, sauf Peter qui sentait déjà qu’il n’allait pas aimer la suite.   
\- Voici les permissions, dit MJ en sortant un paquet de feuilles. Pensez à me les ramener mercredi dernier délai.

Ned se tourna vers Peter.  
\- Trop cool ! Tu pense qu’on verra les Avengers ?  
\- Je ne sais pas Ned. J’ai vraiment aucune envie d’y aller.  
\- Pourquoi ? Ça va être trop bien pourtant !  
\- Pénis a peur qu’on découvre la vérité. N’est-ce pas ? Pénis ?  
\- Eugène tu fais baisser le QI de toute la pièce, intervient MJ.  
Peter et Ned la remercièrent d’un regard, s’amusant de la référence.

Alors qu’ils s’apprêtaient à sortir M. Harrington rappela Peter.  
\- Oui Monsieur ? demanda le jeune homme en s’approchant du bureau.  
\- Tu ne pourra pas venir, Peter. Tu as trop d’absences.  
\- Quoi ? répondit Peter, surpris.  
\- Désolé, Peter. Mais tu connais les règles.  
\- Oui, monsieur.  
Peter posa son autorisation et sorti, content de ne pas avoir une autre situation stressante à gérer.

***

Samedi, Peter avait complètement oublié cette visite. Il n’était pas concerné : aujourd’hui, il travaillait dans son labo où personne ne pouvait entrer sans son autorisation (excepté Tony évidemment). En plus, cette semaine sa petite amie était là. En effet T-Challa avait des affaires politiques à régler et en avait profiter pour poser Shuri à la tour.   
Donc, en ce samedi matin, Peter et Shuri avançaient sur leur dernier projet. Le garçon s’était attelé à la programmation tandis que sa petite amie assemblait le chassie en aluminium et le revêtement de vibranium.   
Ils étaient tous deux encore en pyjama et décidèrent d’aller s’habiller avant de détruire définitivement leurs habits les plus confortables.

Quand il revinrent dans le laboratoire, quelque chose avait changé.  
\- Où est passé le Dalek ?! réalisa Peter.  
\- Merde il faut le retrouver. Sinon il va taser tous le monde, rigola Shuri.  
Et les deux amoureux se lancèrent à la poursuite du Dalek en fuite.

***

Ned était triste pour Peter : lui était dans le magnifique hall de la tour Stark, alors que Peter devait être en train de bosser. Il savait pour le stage de Peter évidemment mais il doutait que travailler le week-end, même avec les Avengers, puisse être amusant.  
On leur remit des badges et ils commencèrent la visite.

Arrivés au 47éme étage, ils se dirigeaient vers un labo quand une voix métallique jaillit d’un couloir.  
« EXTERMINER ! »  
Ned se tourna vers le couloir en question et vit sortir un Dalek de 1 m 80 de haut qui avançait vers eux d’un air menaçant. Quand les autres élèves virent les arcs électriques jaillirent du bras gauche de l’armure mouvante, certains paniquèrent.  
Le geek, lui, ne savait pas s’il devait s’inquiéter ou rire. Il se colla finalement au mur pour laisser passer la créature de métal, quand il entendit une course dans l’escalier et une voix familière crier :  
\- Il est là !  
\- Dalek ! Je t’ordonne de venir ic… dit Peter.  
Il s’arrêta quand il vit ses camardes. Il portait un vieux jean plein de tâche, un t-shirt Iron-Man et avait dans la main un tournevis sonique à bout bleu.   
Le Dalek se tourna vers son … adversaire ?   
\- EXTERMINER ?  
\- N… Non ! Tu viens ici ! Tu n’as pas le droit de sortir du labo ! ordonna Peter en reprenant ses esprits. D’ailleurs comment es-tu sorti ?  
\- PAS MOI ! se défendit le Dalek.  
\- Ça répond pas à la question.  
\- JE TE HAIS !  
Le robot glissa vers les escaliers et s’envola pour monter dans les étages.

Tous se tournèrent vers Peter.  
\- Qu’est-ce-que tu fait là, Pénis ?  
\- C’était quoi, ça ?!  
\- Euh…   
Ce fut la seule réaction de Peter quand Shuri déboula de l’ascenseur.  
\- Pete ! Tu l’as trouvé ?  
Quand elle vit la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son petit ami, elle éclata de rire.  
\- Seulement toi … Pete !… Seulement toi !…   
\- C’est bon, lâche-moi, bouda Peter.  
Cela eu pour seul effet de faire rire Shuri encore plus fort. Elle en avait les larmes au yeux. MJ souriait légèrement en sortant son carnet de dessins. Elle aimait bien cette fille.  
\- C’est toi qui a construit ce Dalek, Peter ? interrogea Ned  
\- On l’a fait à deux, répondit modestement Peter en s’approchant de sa petite amie.  
\- Vrai mais c’est toi qui a fait tous les dessins, intervint Shuri en s’essuyant les yeux.  
\- C’est toi qui a amené le vibranium et qui l’a forgé.  
\- Tu m’a beaucoup aidé.

Les visiteurs regardèrent cet échange, surpris, et Peter attendait la pluie de questions. Mais alors qu’elle allait tombé un bruit se fit entendre. « Boum. Boum. Boum. »  
Tous observèrent un petit robot rond, blanc portant des taches oranges qui tombait de marche en marche. Il arriva en bas des escaliers et roula vers les élèves. MJ, qui était en train de dessiner la tête de Peter dans son cahier, sursauta quand BB8 se coula à ses jambes.  
\- Qu’est-ce que… ? commença MJ. D’où il sort ce robot ?  
\- Du labo de Pete, répondit Shuri.  
Elle caressa la tête du petit droïde en disant :  
\- Aller BB8, rentre au labo.  
\- Biiip-Biiip-Biiip ! Biiip-Bip-Biiip ! répondit la machine en se dirigeant vers l’ascenseur.

Les visiteurs et la guide semblaient ne pas savoir par quelles questions commencer, quand un grand nombre de taches colorées passèrent au dessus des têtes.

\- Qui a ouvert la cage des papillons ?! cria Shuri.  
\- On les avait gardé pour les grandes occasions ! se désola Peter.  
\- Mais C’EST une grande occasion, dit une voix malicieuse.  
\- Loki ! C’est toi qui a fait ça ? s’énerva Peter   
\- Faire sortir tes petits robots ? Oui, c’est moi, rigola le dieu.  
\- Et les autres projets du labo ? demanda la princesse.  
\- Je vous laisse. Bonne chance !  
Puis il disparut dans un nuage de fumée verte.

Peter leva son tournevis sonique vers les papillons, l’activa et les robots colorés rentèrent dans leur boîte.   
\- C’est votre travail aussi, M. Parker ? s’étonna M. Harrington  
\- Il est incapable de faire ça. Je suis bien plus intelligent que lui ! dit Flash.  
\- Cette remarque est la preuve que tu ne l’es pas, le rembarra Shuri.  
\- PETER ! cria une voix que le jeune homme reconnu immédiatement.

Tony Stark apparu, tenant dans ses bras un grand dragon asiatique rouge qui semblait être en papier. Mais cette impression fut rapidement contredite par la flamme que le robot cracha.   
L’ingénieur, surpris, lâcha le magnifique robot qui se mit à voler en ondulant au dessus des élèves, semblant les juger. Il monta plus haut pour plonger vers Flash soufflant une langue de feu vers le harceleur. Peter fit tomber Flash et pointa le sonique vers le dragon qui se posa à ses pieds.

\- Peter. Comment ton robot s’est retrouvé dans mon labo ? demanda Tony.  
\- Long[1] était dans ton labo ? s’étonna Peter. Je suis désolé. Loki a décidé de me pourrir ma journée.  
\- Loki ? Je vais l’attraper ! Sois prudent.  
Il caressa la tête de l’adolescent et partit en demandant à FRIDAY de localiser le dieu.  
\- Vous avez fait quatre robots aussi complexes tous seuls ?! demanda Abe.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne nous en crois pas capable ? le défia Shuri  
\- Peter est peut-être doué mais ça c’est vraiment super fort, répondit Cindy. Et toi, on ne sait même pas qui t’es.  
\- Je suis la petite amie de Peter.  
Peter rougit et s’approcha de Shuri. Flash lui eu l’intelligence de retenir son rire. Mais la wakandaise le vit.  
\- Quelque chose te fait rire ?   
\- Parker ne peut pas avoir de petite amie, il n’est personne.  
\- Il est le fiancé de la princesse du Wakanda. Toi, tu n’es personne.  
Les murmures se répandirent dans le groupe de visiteur.  
\- La princesse du Wakanda ?!  
\- Vous êtes la princesse Shuri du Wakanda ?!  
\- Oui.  
\- Peter est fiancé avec vous ? demanda Abe. Ça n’aurait pas du être, genre, médiatisé ?  
\- C’est pas encore officiel, rougit Peter.  
\- Ça explique tout ! s’emporta Flash. Les robots sont votre œuvre et vous racontez que c’est Parker qui les a fait parce qu’il vous fait pitié !

Shuri regarda longuement Flash, puis sortit un tournevis sonique au bout vert et lança un signal. Un magnifique origami en forme de grue vola jusqu’à elle et se posa sur son bras.  
Le robot origami était richement décoré avec de grande plumes colorées. Il faisait plus de 60 cm d’envergure. Shuri lui demanda de ramener le dragon, Long, au labo de Peter. La grue, que la princesse avait nommé Hoyo, prit son envol suivit par l’autre robot.   
Puis la jeune fille réactiva son sonique et quatre grues plus petites se posèrent devant elle. 

Ces oiseaux faisaient environ 20 cm d’envergure et semblaient écouter sagement leur maîtresse.   
\- Night, toi, tu vas chercher le Dr. Strange. Attends un peu, je vais te donner un mot.  
La grue aux longues plumes noires hocha la tête.   
\- Biyaha, Orquidea, ArcoIris. Vous vous aller chercher tous nos robots, chaque fois que vous en trouvez un hors du labo, vous venez me chercher, ordonna Shuri.  
Les trois oiseaux colorés s’envolèrent sous le regard admiratif des élèves. Ils regardèrent la princesse sortir un papier et rédiger une courte note, avec un gros billet dedans, qu’elle donna à la dernière grue qui s’envola par la fenêtre.

\- Shuri, c’est QUOI ton plan ? demanda Peter inquiet.  
\- Je vais montrer ton travail à tes camardes.  
En voyant le regard de Peter, elle ajouta :  
\- T’inquiète pas j’ai demandé à Strange de ranger les projets secrets.  
\- OK. Et on fait quoi en attendant ?  
\- Je crois que tu dois des explications à tes amis.

Peter se tourna vers les autres avec un petit sourire.  
\- Peter ! T’es trop fort ! Pourquoi tu m’as rien dit ? cria Ned.  
\- Je voulais garder le secret pour faire un grand événement. Je voulais que tous les robots soient finis.  
\- Ils ne sont pas finis ? demanda M. Harrington aussi intéressé que ses élèves.  
\- Eux si. Mais j’ai encore un robot en construction.  
\- Et il faut qu’on ajoute des papillons, compléta Shuri.  
\- Je suis d’accord. En les voyant, je me rend compte qu’il nous en faut plus.

Les questions sur le travail et le labo de Peter fusaient quand un grand portail s’ouvrit derrière lui. La grue noire sur l’épaule, le sorcier suprême s’approcha du plus jeune des Avengers.  
\- Bonjour Peter. Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Bien Stephen. Et toi ?  
\- Bien. Tu veux montrer ton laboratoire à tes camardes ?  
\- C’est l’idée de Shuri, accusa Peter.  
\- C’est qui lui ? demanda Flash.  
\- Je suis le Docteur Stephen Strange.  
\- Vous êtes un Avenger ? demanda prudemment Betty.  
\- Non. Excusez moi mais j’ai du travail. A ce soir Peter, sourit l’ancien médecin en lui rendant la grue.  
\- Tu viens manger ce soir ? Cool !  
\- On est samedi, Peter, souffla Stephen.

Il s’apprêtait à rentrer au sanctuaire quand Tony arriva.  
\- Stephen ! FRIDAY m’a dit que tu étais venu plus tôt.   
\- En fait je suis juste passé aider Peter.  
\- Oh…   
Tony perdit un peu son sourire.  
\- Tu viens ce soir ?   
\- Bien sûr, Tony. Il faut que j’y aille. Mes élèves m’attendent.  
\- A ce soir !  
Le docteur sourit en passant le portail.

\- Tu as trouvé Loki, Pa… Tony ? demanda Peter  
\- Pas encore. Mais R2D2 se ballade dans le labo de Bruce, un de tes oiseaux est avec lui.  
\- J’y vais ! dit immédiatement Shuri. Peter rappelle les grues. Je te rejoins au labo !  
Tony partit, ayant reçu un appel menaçant de la directrice de Stark Industries et Peter guida ses camarades dans son labo.

Sur le chemin, C3PO se montra. Une grue, ArcoIris, volait à coté de sa tête.  
\- Excusez ma sortie, monsieur, mais le prince Loki m’a ordonné de sortir de votre laboratoire.  
\- C’est bon. Rentre au labo, lui dit Peter, fatigué.  
\- Bien monsieur.  
Puis il se tourna vers les élèves.  
\- Je me présente : je suis C3PO, relation humain cyborg.   
\- Ouah. Peter a construit un droïde de Star Wars ! s’étonnèrent plusieurs élèves.  
\- Et BB8, il vient d’où ? s’énerva Ned.  
\- Le sept c’est pas un vrai Star Wars, répondit Abe.  
\- Mon créateur estime que c’est le moins bon film de la série mais il l’apprécie tout de même, se sentit obligé d’indiquer le droïde de protocole.  
\- C3PO, ça suffit, ordonna Peter.  
\- Pardonnez moi mais vous adorez ces films et vous m’avez programmé pour entretenir une discussion avec les humains.  
\- Silence C3PO ! Sinon je te mute avec le sonique, menaça le lycéen.  
Le robot enfin calmé, les visiteurs et leurs guides prirent l’ascenseur pour rejoindre le 78éme étage. 

Ils rentrèrent dans le laboratoire du jeune Avenger et découvrir la dernière création des deux amoureux.   
\- K-9 ? demanda M. Harrington.  
\- Affirmatif ! répondit le petit robot.  
\- Je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez Docteur Who, monsieur, s’étonna Peter.  
\- J’ai regardé la série originale.

Les élèves regardèrent les robots qui étaient enfin tous à l’arrêt dans le laboratoire, enfin presque puisque R2-D2 était encore avec Shuri. Certains commencèrent a discuté avec C3PO et le Dalek, tandis que d’autres essayaient de comprendre la méthode de vol des robots origami. Ned discutait avec Peter quand Flash s’approcha et fit semblant de s’intéresser à K-9.  
Après au moins dix minutes, Flash lâcha moqueur :  
\- Il est pas fini ce robot ! Regardez ! K-9 !  
\- Affirmatif !  
\- T’es pas fini K-9 !  
\- Affirmatif !  
\- Pénis est une merde et un menteur, n’est-ce-pas K-9 ?  
\- Affirmatif !  
Les élèves sourirent, n’osant pas rire ouvertement de Peter maintenant qu’ils savaient qu’il était quelqu’un d’important. Et le prof lança un regard désapprobateur à Flash.  
\- On a dit qu’il était pas fini, non ? demanda Shuri en arrivant dans la pièce, R2-D2 sur ses talons.  
Elle s’avança vers Flash.   
\- Sache que tous les Avengers te connaisse. N’espère pas rentrer dans la moindre fac. Et si l’un d’entre nous apprend que tu insultes à nouveau Peter, je me ferai une joie de te tuer. S’ils ne l’ont pas fait eux même, menaça Shuri. Et vous, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers M. Harrington, vous êtes censé punir ce genre de comportement. Bon aller la visite est finie !

Le prof avait baissé les yeux et Flash était tout blanc. La guide raccompagna les visiteurs à la sortie, sauf Ned et MJ que Shuri avait invité à rester discuter un peu. Les quatre jeunes s’installèrent dans le labo de Peter. Spider-Man finissait le corps de K-9 et avançait sur le code, aidé de Ned. Shuri fabriquait de nouveaux papillons avec MJ en discutant de la place de la femme dans le monde.   
\- Ouah ! T’es doué, le geek ! lança la princesse en remarquant la vitesse à laquelle Ned programmait.  
\- Euh merci…  
\- Tu sais que c’est lui qui avait piraté mon costume, dit Peter.  
\- C’est vrai qu’il est doué, dit Tony en arrivant, ça te dit d’avoir un stage d’informatique ici, gamin.  
Ned avait l’air de ne pas y croire mais accepta tout de suite. Vers 18h, Ned et MJ rentrèrent chez eux et Peter rejoignit sa famille autour d’un bon repas. 

FIN

[1] Pour info, ça se prononce « Longue » et ça veut dire « dragon » en chinois


End file.
